reigndramafandomcom-20200213-history
Tomás
Early life Tomás was born in Portugal as the illegitimate and only son of the Portuguese King. Season One In the episode Kissed, Greer mentions to her friends (Mary, Aylee, Kenna and Lola) that Tomás, a Portuguese emissary and illegitimate son of that country's king, has arrived at the court in order to negotiate a business deal on French timber exports to Portugal. Excited, she shares that she is expecting a marriage proposal from him. Later, Greer appears with Tomás when they encounter Mary, who has climbed a tree to retrieve Prince Charles' ball. Tomás is immediately intrigued with her at the sight of a tree-climbing royal. Tomás invites Mary to go riding with him. The two ride to an old church that was originally built for King Louis VII. Once there, he presents her with a coffer full of treasure and asks her if a gift of it would cause a woman to think kindly of him, to which Mary says yes. Tomás then takes a ring, and, descending to one knee in front of her, offers her marriage, somewhat to her surprise. Tomás reveals that he cannot take his eyes from her, and is enthralled by her free spirit as a person. To persuade her, he expresses sympathy for with her dependency on the French alliance to support her kingdom's security, and also that she has had to go about this task single-handedly. He also guarantees the deployment of Portuguese troops to fortify the poorly defended Scottish border with England. Tomás finally states his father has always favoured him and will likely legitimize him, since the current heir is the king's 3-year-old grandson; this will make their match politically acceptable. Mary, who cares deeply for her betrothed, Francis, accepts his proposal, albeit with doubt on her face. Later at a banquet, Tomás interrupts a dance between Mary and Francis, insisting on having a dance with her. He then commands the musicians to play a Portuguese piece, and procedes to lead in her in a provocative dance of lifts, dips, and seductive body contact. Greer is crushed, and despite Mary's attempts to comfort her later, the relationship between the two tears. They later reconcile, however. Mary tells Tomás that her family needs to confirm everything he's been telling her, even though his ship has several companies of men that can leave the following day. Mary agrees to the engagement and sees the dragon flag of one of his ships - the (English) lion will fight the (Portuguese) dragon on a field of poppies. In Hearts and Minds, Tomás reveals his cruel side. He becomes abusive of Mary, which angers Francis. Francis is suspicious of Tomás, and with the help of Bash and Mary, it is discovered that Tomás was the one who had informed the British that Bash and groups of soldiers were going to defend Scotland (Tomás is responsible for Bash's near death injury). Tomás is killed by Francis, after Tomás tried to kill Francis and Bash. Personality He is a playful, grounded character, but he has a sinister, sadistic and completely amoral side also. Physical Appearance Tomás has dark brown hair. He is always dressed elaborately. Tomás has dark skin and is pretty attractive. Relationships *Queen Mary: Ex-fiancée and Enemy. (See Mary and Tomas.) *Francis: Enemy. Trivia *Tomás fights Francis for Mary in Hearts and Minds. *The character may be based on an illegitimate son of King John III of Portugal, who reigned at the same time as the show is set. John's heir was his grandson, named Sebastian. *Historically, England and Portugal have been allies since the 1390s. Although that alliance has come close to breaking down at certain times in history, it has technically survived to the present. Gallery Tomas.jpg RE103 01196b.jpg 69942 Tomas.jpg 69941 FrancisTomas.jpg Mary Tomas 103.jpg Arrows.PNG Tomas and Francis.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-22h07m11s166.png Francis vs tomas.PNG